


Centuries Hold

by Azelto



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Older!Ciel, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azelto/pseuds/Azelto
Summary: A few months ago I had a really good dream about Sebastian omorashi so in the end I wrote this





	Centuries Hold

It was just over three centuries ago that Sebastian Michaelis discovered his guilty pleasure.

It started when he had been contracted to a man who suffered from extreme paranoia and was terrified of being poisoned. This contractor would order Sebastian to test every single drink before he drank it himself. Although Sebastian would only have a small sip of each drink, over time the liquid had gradually accumulated in his bladder until he began to feel rather uncomfortable. By the time he had worked out what this feeling was, the pressure had become almost impossible to bear.

Of course, he had seen humans urinate plenty of times over the course of his unimaginably long life, but it had never occurred to him that one day he himself might have to do it as well. So when at last he felt as if he might burst if he ingested any more fluids, he entered the nearest bathroom, undid the fly of his trousers, and aimed at the toilet bowl. After a few moments of wondering why the urine wasn’t coming out, he figured out that he had to relax his muscles. He did so and…

That was when he became hooked. The relief he felt when urinating after holding it in for such a long time was like nothing he had ever experienced before. He thought this was something he could definitely get used to.

So after he had consumed the soul of his contractor he started to experiment. He worked out the exact amount of fluid that he was able to ingest before his bladder was completely full, although he did have a few rather embarrassing accidents in the process of doing so. In addition, he discovered that the longer he held in his urine for, the more pleasurable the release was when he finally allowed himself to use the bathroom. His body had no real need of the types of sustenance that humans required, and being a demon he was also immune to infections. So as the years wore on he drank liquid purely for the purpose of filling his bladder, only to deny himself release for weeks or even months on end. The relief he felt when he let go after each period of holding became more and more intense, and gradually he trained himself to be able to indulge in desperation for longer and longer amounts of time, until…

* * *

 

“Sebastian, I have a request.” Ciel Phantomhive said.

It was the evening of the Earl’s sixteenth birthday, and after a long day full of celebrations, Sebastian was just about to help Ciel get ready to retire for the night. As usual it was just the two of them in in Ciel’s bedroom, but for some reason on this particular night there appeared to be something different in the way Ciel regarded his butler.

“What might that be, my lord?” Sebastian asked.

Clearing his throat, Ciel made himself comfortable on the bed and began in his usual confident manner, “As I am sure you are aware, today is the day upon which I reach the age of consent. This means that from now on I am free to engage in sexual acts as I please. Over the years that you have served me as my butler, I have grown very fond of you, and now I ask for something a little… different. You see, I find your physical form to be very pleasing to the eye, and I would very much like to view it in its full glory. Sebastian, I want you to remove your clothes and let me view your naked body. That is an order.”

Although this order did take him a little bit by surprise, by now Sebastian was quite used to the nature of human sexual desire. So he did not hesitate as he began to strip in the slow, seductive way that he knew pleased humans so much. He cast aside his tailcoat, took of his waistcoat, then his tie, his shirt…

All the while he could feel Ciel’s wanton gaze upon him, taking in every inch of his bare skin as it was revealed to him. Sebastian had had intercourse with both men and women in the past, and on many occasions he had actually found it to be rather enjoyable, although it was nowhere near as satisfying as–

“What’s that?” Ciel asked.

Following the direction of Ciel’s gaze, Sebastian looked down and saw the swollen bulge of his lower stomach. The unexpectedness of Ciel’s order for him to undress had caught him off guard and he had forgotten how noticeable it was. Of course, being bound by the contract meant that he was in no position to do anything but tell him the truth about his guilty pleasure.

As Sebastian gave his explanation, Ciel’s expression never changed. Unusually, though, Ciel didn’t seem at all shocked or disgusted at what his butler told him.

When Sebastian had finished, Ciel asked, “And how long have you been holding this, er… load, for?”

There was a pause before he answered, “Though I have not always taken this form, my human body has needed to use the bathroom for just over a hundred years.”

Ciel’s eyes widened in amazement as he tried in vain to comprehend the level of desperation that Sebastian must be feeling. Over the years it had taken Sebastian an unbelievable amount of skill to learn to control his movements and posture so that not even the most sharp-eyed of humans would be able to notice the extent of his need.

“What would…” Ciel hesitated, still taken aback by this information. “What would the relief feel like if you were to let it go at this point in time?”

“Potentially…” Sebastian took a moment to savour the thought, then said, “… _Orgasmic_.”

Upon hearing the word, Ciel’s face lit up with a dark smile. “I want to watch.” He said.

Sebastian would much rather have indulged in his pleasure in private, but he supposed that now the Young Master had reached the age of consent there wouldn’t be much harm in having him watch. Plus he didn’t have much of a say in the matter anyway now that he was under Ciel’s command.

“Of course you may, my lord.” Sebastian said. “However, there are a few preparations that I would much prefer to make beforehand.”

“What sort of preparations?”

“I find that the release is much more pleasurable if I spend some time teasing and coaxing my bladder before I finally allow myself to let go.”

Eagerly Ciel said, “I would very much like to help you with these preparations.”

And as was the law of the contract, Sebastian had no choice but to allow him to do so.

“I shall grant you the privilege of using my own bathroom.” Ciel said as he rose from the bed and strode over to the door. Sebastian was very familiar with the Earl’s private bathroom. He had helped him bathe there on countless occasions, but being a servant he had never been allowed to use it himself until now. Because the removal of his clothes had been interrupted, Sebastian still wore his trousers and shoes as he followed Ciel down the corridor, with his torso being completely bare.

When the door was locked and the two of them stood on the tiled floor in front of the toilet, Sebastian instructed Ciel on what to do. The Young Master seemed to be very enthusiastic towards the task.

The preparations started with Ciel moving to stand behind Sebastian, and placing his hands on Sebastian’s hips. Having grown quite a lot over the past year or so, the top of Ciel’s head just about came up to Sebastian’s shoulder.

Slowly Ciel began to sway their bodies to and fro, and as he did so he fancied he could hear the ‘ _splish splosh_ ’ of the urine sloshing around in Sebastian’s bladder. He wasn’t even ashamed to admit to himself that he found this to be more than a little erotic.

“How is your bladder feeling?” Ciel asked after a few minutes of swaying.

Trying to ignore the hard flesh pressed against his backside of which Ciel seemed to be not in the least apologetic, Sebastian answered, “It seems to be getting a little more excited, though it has been teased in this way rather a lot over the years.”

“Oh really?” Ciel said.

A guilty smile crossed Sebastian’s face, before he said, “I find it… amusing at times to tempt my bladder into preparing for release, only to deny myself at the last moment. The sense of urgency I feel afterwards is rather enjoyable.”

Ciel laughed. “You really are cruel to yourself sometimes. Did you say that it’s completely full?”

“Yes. A single drop more and I would become incontinent. Luckily I have managed to avoid the intake of fluids over the past century. I have since learned to gauge from taste alone whether or not a drink is poisoned, and so now all I need to do is take the smallest sip possible and discreetly spit it out afterwards.”

“Is it painful?”

“Yes, very much actually. But as I am sure you know, I have a very high pain tolerance, which means it does not bother me as much as it would a human. And of course, the intensity of the relief that I feel upon letting go is more than worth the discomfort I feel during the period of holding. Now, I think it’s time we moved onto the next stage of preparation.”

Sebastian then lay down on the floor. Once he was comfortable Ciel knelt, put his hands on Sebastian’s knees, and slowly spread his legs apart. He then began to move his hands over his thighs, making circular motions with his thumbs as he did so. When Ciel’s hands reached his hips, his breath quickened and he started to tremble.

“So what happens after you’ve denied yourself release?” Ciel asked, before reaching to circle his thumbs over the soft skin of Sebastian’s lower stomach. He imagined the liquid swirling around inside Sebastian’s bladder, secretly amazed at the level of self-control Sebastian must be exerting to be able to hold in his urine for an entire century.

“The intensity of the desperation I feel becomes even stronger.” Sebastian replied. “I have to spend a few hours in my private bedchamber trying to regain control of myself. This is of course after the rest of the servants have gone to bed; I wouldn’t want to disgrace myself in front of the other members of the household.”

As soon as he heard this, an idea began to form in Ciel’s mind. It was a disgusting, shameful idea, but he found he quite liked the thought of it nevertheless. “Shall we move on to the next stage?” He asked, to which Sebastian nodded.

Sebastian rose from the floor and moved to stand in front of the toilet – but he wasn’t going to allow himself release just yet. As he had been instructed earlier, Ciel walked over to the sink and turned on the tap.

The steady trickle of liquid, coupled with the fact that he was so close to the toilet itself, were more than enough torment for Sebastian’s bladder. The constant begging from the organ that he had trained himself to ignore over the past hundred years increased almost threefold, and he fancied if it were teased any further then he might lose control altogether.

“My lord,” he said when he felt he was almost at his limit, “I think it is time for me to let go now; I don’t think my bladder can take much more of this. At this point you must prepare yourself.”

Turning off the tap, Ciel asked, “Why?”

“I have not forgotten your earlier order for me to let you see me in the nude, and as I am about to urinate now I must extricate my penis. I presume seeing it will be very pleasing to you?”

“Of course.” Ciel smiled gleefully. “I am very much looking forward to seeing what you have been hiding in your trousers all this time.”

So without further ado, Sebastian fulfilled Ciel’s order and took of his shoes and socks before undoing his belt and fly. He then let both his trousers and underwear fall to the ground.

This was the first time that Ciel had seen the genitals of a fully grown male, and he had to admit that he was quite impressed. Even though Sebastian’s penis was currently flaccid, it was still very large in size and Ciel imagined it must look magnificent when erect.

But Sebastian was on a completely different train of thought at the moment. As he took aim into the toilet bowl, he spent a few moments savouring the fact that he was finally going to relieve himself, after a hundred years of experiencing a level of desperation that would be unbearable for a human. He knew for a fact that the feeling of relief that was about to wash over him was going to be the most intense yet.

He took one final deep breath, relaxed his muscles properly for the first time in a hundred years, and–

“Wait.” Ciel ordered.

The urine was just about to leave Sebastian’s bladder, and it took him an immense amount of effort to force himself to hold it back in again.

“I’ve changed my mind.” Ciel said. “You are no longer allowed to use this room. You are to follow me, but don’t bother putting your clothes back on again.”

Ciel then left the room, and of course Sebastian had no other option but to follow him, still completely naked. Now that his bladder had been teased up to the very second before release once again, he had to use all of the energy in his body to stop himself from dribbling urine onto the manor’s immaculate floors.

Once they were both back in Ciel’s bedroom, with the door locked behind them, Ciel ordered Sebastian to lie down on the bed. He obeyed and took long, deep breaths in an attempt to regain control of himself once more as he watched Ciel search through one of the draws in the nightstand.

“Aha!” Ciel said at last, and brought out a single feather.

“My lord–” Sebastian couldn’t even finish his sentence before he let out an uncontrollable gasp. Ciel was gently brushing the feather over Sebastian’s swollen lower stomach. Spasms shook his body as he tried desperately to fight against the delicate touch that tempted relief in just the right way…

“It’s alright, you can let it out if you need to.” Ciel said soothingly. “After all that time you must be in an unimaginable amount of pain.”

“My lord,” Sebastian panted, now unable to stop his voice from shaking as the feather danced over his bursting bladder. He had been bursting for nearly a hundred years, but this was by far the worst he had needed to go in all of that time. “Do you understand the consequences you would face if word gets out that the Earl of Phantomhive has allowed his butler to urinate in his bed?”

Smiling darkly, Ciel replied, “Nobody has to know, Sebastian. This will be out little secret. Now why don’t you just relax and let it all go?”

The Young Master’s soothing tone together with the softness of the bedsheets made his desperation culminate to the point that he was no longer able to help himself. He felt his muscles relaxing all over again, and–

“ _Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_ ” The urine flowed out of his bladder at long last. The relief was so pure, so rapturous that he was unable to control neither the borderline erotic moans the escaped his throat, nor the convulsions that overtook his body.

Ciel watched his butler’s complete loss of control in fascination. This was the first time in the six years since he had made the contract that he had ever seen Sebastian come undone like this. He found himself truly unable to imagine the intensity of the relief that Sebastian must be feeling; surely it must be beyond euphoria to finally urinate after needing to use the bathroom for an entire century. The urine spilled over the sheets of Ciel’s bed, but he was far too engrossed in the scene before him to care about the mess.

When at last Sebastian was finished, his hair was in disarray, his cheeks were flushed a deep red, and his whole body glistened with sweat.

“Did that feel good?” Ciel asked.

After taking a few moments to regain his breath, Sebastian said, “It was… very satisfying, my lord.”

“Good. Now I want you to put your clothes back on and clean up both yourself and the bed. That was enough for tonight, but I have another special request for tomorrow.”

“And what might that be, my lord?”

Without missing a beat, Ciel said, “As I have mentioned before, I am now over the age of consent. This means that my wedding night draws ever nearer. I think it would be fitting for me to have a bit of practice beforehand. Oh, and I will also need some form of lubricant.”

Inwardly resigning himself to his fate, Sebastian said, “Yes, my lord.”


End file.
